The New Generation Prophecies
by M.C DayC
Summary: After the Second Titan War, all seems to be peaceful. However, When a son of Zeus appears, he completes the seven, and the prophecy begins to unfold. Rated T for later Chapters


**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

_She breathed heavily as she climbed the rocks... the land beneath her swayed in and out of vision... something was strange._

"Come on Jonesy, cant ya hit me?"

"Give it a rest Billy"

"Aw, mommy, we were just playing"

Alexa sucked air in sharply. She loved Billy with all her heart, but when he got competitive he was extremely annoying. Plus, she didn't like being called mommy by a person only six months younger than her.

"Firstly, I not your mother-"

"You could be your so old."

"I'm barely older than you."

"Six months is a lot at my age"

"Your age? You're 13"

"Yeah so?"

While he was talking to Alexa, Billy Theale was duelling with Elisabeth Jones. They seemed to dance around the Arena, which was empty apart from them, and a nymph who was tidying up the mess left by the campers. Everybody else had gone to dinner, and Alexa was impatient to eat.

The evening sun beat down the two fighters. Annoyed at having to wait, Alexa concentrated. Suddenly the sun shone even fiercer than before.

Alexa smiled, thinking that the heat would make them leave. Being the daughter of Apollo did have its perks after all.

Unfortunately, she forgot who she was with. Billy, the son of Nike (Goddess of Victory) was _the most_ competitive person on the planet, with Eliza was a close second.

People wondered whether her mother was Nike as well, but it was the God of the Winds, Aeolus. Eliza was competitive for no other reason than that she liked wining.

Alexa sighed. Time for drastic action. In a brief respite from the fighting, she strode in between the two of them, grabbed their blades out of their hands and strode off.

Billy and Eliza where so shocked at being interrupted that they did not resist their weapons being snatched from them.

Realising that they would miss the food other wise, they agreed to follow Alexa up to diner, though they bickered all the way, arguing over who would have won, had the duel continued.

Alexa just smiled. It was nice to get her way.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Soon after the Second Titan War, when all the Gods had their own cabins built, and every half-blood received the Sign, and then knew who their God or Goddess was, the system of having to eat with your cabin was abandoned. Now there are twelve different tables, free for anybody to sit down with her friends.

Angelica Smithe was sick of waiting. She begged the rest of them to get going. Oliver Fent-Wick and Jonathan Davies both smiled. They were well aware of Angelica's impatience.

"We agreed with Alexa that we would bring food and eat on the beach." John reminded her. "Bedsides, if we go now, we'll have nothing eat"

Oliver took the last of the Pizza and put it onto a plate that was already overloaded with food.

He told Angelica that they could go.

"Finally, lets get out of here, Mr D is giving us weird looks. Oh and don't forget the cake"

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Alexa, Billy and Eliza arrived at the beach ten minutes later. They sat down with Oliver, John and Angelica. For half an hour they sat and ate pizza, talked, laughed, and then watched as Billy wrestled with Angelica in the sand.

Soon the sun started to set. Alexa started to yawn. A side affect of being a child of Apollo is going to sleep almost the moment the sun sets and waking up the instant it rose.

Billy shook her. "You can't go to sleep, we've got a surprise for you."

Alexa looked around, wondering what was going on.

"You didn't think we'd forget your birthday," yelled Billy, who was standing knee deep in the lake.

Alexa smiled, her tiredness forgotten. Jonathan lit the candles on the birthday cake they prepared. He brought it down in front of her. The cake was a sun, fitting for Alexa, and on each beam of light emanating from the sun was a candle.

She attempted to blow out the candles as everyone gathered around her, but the candles would not go out. No matter how hard she tried, the candles stayed lit. Every one was cracking up with at this point.

"All right, I admit it, these are un-put-out-able candles," sniggered John, "I'll put them out."

"How are you going to put them out?" Billy sneered.

"I'm a son of Hephaestus, remember."

Then Billy, with his bare hands, put out each of the candles and took them out of the cake. He handed to a knife to Alexa. She cut the cake and started to dole it out among her friends.

She smiled. This was the life. Sitting here, laughing, singing, just enjoying the world. The sun dipped fully from their vision. Presents were duly handed to her.

All of the gifts looked nice, but Alexa was confused. There were six gifts. So far as she could tell only her five friends around her would be giving her presents. Mother already gave her a birthday present before she left for camp.

"How did that get here?" she questioned.

"I dunno, it's like it just appeared," answered Eliza.

She decided to open other gifts first, which were all brilliant, and then she took the final one.

She knew it wasn't normal because of the way it looked. The present was a small, carved wooden box. On it was a man driving a chariot riding through the sky. The man was wearing sunglasses.

Alexa smiled. She opened the box. In it was a bracelet. It was a dull gold and completely blank. It had no marking whatsoever. However, despite the plainness, it was beautiful. It seemed to reflect light that wasn't there, and as she moved it the light shimmered and danced.

As Alexa put on the bracelet she felt warmth wash over her. The energy she lost after sundown disappeared. She felt alive as she had ever been.

Alexa looked in the box again. In the bottom of the box was note, on which was written:

_ Touch with you minds eye_

_ To draw arrows from daylight sky_

_ With this the light shall always shine_

_ And the light shall always fly_

"What is it?" asked somebody.

"It's a poem... from dad"

. . . . . . . . . . . .

After Alexa's birthday things went back to a relative normal in the camp. Some new campers arrived, some others left on quests, but this mostly did not affect Alexa and her five friends. That is until Max Denton came.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

He arrived on a lazy, swelteringly hot summer's day. Most of the campers had decided to take the afternoon off and relax.

Billy, Eliza, John, Angelica, Alexa and Oliver were lying near Thalia's pine, on the side of Half Blood hill that faces away from the road.

Suddenly there was a loud snort from the road, and the screech of tires.

Instantly the campers battle reactions took over.

Billy drew his blade by touching the markings of a wing on his white belt, Eliza put the two bracelets she was wearing together, and curved blades emerged in each of her hands.

John clapped his hands and his gloves transformed into two heavy metal gauntlets, each with three spikes on the knuckles. Angelica called on her mother, Eris, the goddess of strife, and drew a knife out of midair.

Alexa transformed her magic necklace into a bow, and created an arrow of light from the bracelet Apollo gave her and notched it into the bow.

Oliver was left weaponless.

"Don't you have a magical weapon?" asked Billy

"No, I don't, okay. More importantly, what the hell was that?"

"Go and get Chiron, we'll deal with what ever it is"

_It_ turned out to be a Calydonian boar. Chasing after a boy. In the background was a dented car being driven away furiously by a man who looked relieved to get away.

They react instinctively, as a perfect team. All their training paid off, as they knew exactly what to do.

Billy grabbed the boy, lifted him off his feet and carried him across the Camp Half Blood border line, put him down, and instructed him to go the Big House.

When he rejoined the battle, it was almost over. Everyone but Alexa had surrounded the Boar, which, by the way, was massive. Little piggy eyes were surrounded by dark, wrinkled skin, and it's mouth was gaping, with saliva dripping out. Its tusks were huge. Absolutely, ridiculously big. Over sized compared the rest of the already large boar, despite how odd they looked, they also looked very sharp and very deadly.

Back to the battle. They surrounded the boar. Alexa pulled back her bow, and let fire. It soared through the air and struck the boar in its flank. As it was distracted Jonathan grabbed the boar by its horn and shook it around. His gauntlet's began to glow red hot as John heated them. This made the boar even angrier.

It writhed about, attempting to get free but John would not let go. The others closed in around the boar and started to hack at it. Eventually a blow from Eliza pierced it's skin and it started to dissolve into air. The boar squealed it's final squeal, and then disappeared.

Everyone exhaled a sigh of relief, then headed back to camp.

**Please review, and don't worry things will get exiting!**


End file.
